A Wanted (Inhu)man
"A Wanted (Inhu)man" is the third episode of the third season of ABC's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It aired on October 13, 2015. It was written by Monica Owusu-Breen and directed by Garry A. Brown. Plot The ATCU release information about Lincoln Campbell to the public, enlisting other intelligence agencies to help capture him. Coulson admits to Daisy that Mack planted a tracker on Lincoln the last time they met, and she calls him to try to convince him to let SHIELD help him, but he hangs up and destroys the tracker. Coulson parlays with Price and tries to convince her that panicking the public is not a good idea, and to let SHIELD take Lincoln in rather than the ATCU. She threatens to release footage of Daisy from the hospital CCTV, so Coulson agrees to let the ATCU take Lincoln if they let Daisy go. Meanwhile, Lincoln seeks refuge with his Alcoholics Anonymous sponsor, John Donnelly, but after seeing a news report about Lincoln, a terrified John calls the ATCU and threatens Lincoln with a metal baseball bat. When Lincoln disarms John with his powers, he accidentally triggers a heart attack that kills John. Evading the ATCU, Lincoln calls Daisy, who meets with him while Mack monitors the situation from nearby. Lincoln hates himself for killing his only friend, and believes he is a monster, but Daisy reassures him that he is a man whose purpose is to help others, reminding him that when they first met she believed herself to be a monster, but he gave her hope. She insists he let her do the same for him, and they share a kiss, but Mack interrupts and reveals Coulson has agreed to let the ATCU take Lincoln. He overpowers the soldiers and escapes, at which point chief agent Luther Banks attempts to take Daisy instead, but Price orders him to stand down after Coulson convinces her to agree to an alliance. Daisy is outraged that Coulson is willing to collaborate with the ATCU, but he explains he is sick of fighting those on the same side as him, such as Talbot and Gonzales, when they should be helping the Inhumans and fighting Hydra. Hunter meets with an old contact of his, Spud, a mercenary associated with Hydra who offers to help him get a chance to join them. He reveals that Hydra's new policy is to have would-be members fight each other to prove themselves and be accepted into the organisation. Hunter is later allowed to participate in such a fight, with Spud as his opponent. While May subdues three thugs who harass her, Hunter wins the fight and kills Spud, after which he is brought to meet Kebo, and offers him a large number of weapons for Hydra's use. With Simmons struggling to adjust to being back on Earth, Fitz takes her on the date he planned months earlier, having booked the entire restaurant so she can have peace and quiet, a gesture which deeply moves her. She later confides in Morse that she has to return to the barren planet. Cast Starring *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell Guest Starring *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Andrew Howard as Banks *Daniel Feuerriegel as Spud *Daniel Roebuck as John Donnelly Trivia *This episode scored 3.74 million viewers upon its initial airing. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes Category:Television episodes